A Tale of Two Brothers
by lenfaz
Summary: Princess Emma meets Lt Killian Jones in the forest.


Written for Clockadile for the CS Secret Valentine project on Tumblr.

* * *

A Tale of Two Brothers.

* * *

Princess Emma sighed deeply in her thoughts. At the age of twenty, she was desperate for escaping the castle life, at least for a few hours. She knew she should be looking for her future husband, scooping princes here and there or in the balls, hoping to find someone. She wanted to find someone, but she wanted it to matter. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to love.

Emma heard rushed footsteps behind her and wondered how someone had managed to find her hiding spot. It was located deep in the forest, so she expected to be alone for a while. She reached for the knife hidden in her boot, ready to defend herself if needed.

She was startled by a young man in a foreign naval uniform. He had dark hair and the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Apologies, lass. I didn't mean to startle you." He said sheepishly. "I've seemed to have lost my way in the woods." He explained.

"It's fine." She whispered back. "Where were you headed?" She asked.

"The docks. I need to get back to my ship to report from duty."

"I can show you the way." She said as she started to get up. He offered her his hand immediately and she took it, feeling a twinge in her stomach when she did.

He looked at her with a dazed gaze and she smiled in returned.

"Are you in the Navy?" She asked as she started her way to the docks and he followed her.

"Aye, Lt. Killian Jones, at your service, milady." He bowed at her.

"Emma…" She replied smiling.

"What a beautiful name… Emma." He whispered it and it sounded like a caress.

"You're not from here, are you?" She felt bold. He didn't know who she was and it made her feel excited, free.

"Aye, not, we serve King George. I sail on the _Jewel of the Realm. _We just stopped by as we gather provisions for your journey. We are sailing tomorrow on a mission to another land." He explained smiling, walking by her side but keeping a prudent distance.

She was the most beautiful lass he'd ever seen, he was mesmerized by her. He wanted the walk to the docks to last forever, so he could just walk next to her.

"You must live so many adventures, witness so many things…" She trailed off, her mind imagining foreign lands, adventures, excitement and joy.

"Some." He replied.

"Tell me about them." She asked smiling.

"Only if you tell me about yourself, lass."

He spoke of his time at the Navy, sailing with his brother, his captain. He told her about the beauty of the sea, the bright stars under the moonlight, the wind on his face.

She told him about riding on the forest, and living a life mainly on dry land. She spoke about her dreams for the future and how much her parents loved each other and how she once hoped to feel the same way.

And then they were near the docks and she had to say goodbye before someone recognized her.

"I must return now." She said and he looked sad to see her go. "It was nice meeting you, Lt. Jones."

"Killian," He said with a hopeful smile.

"Killian." She replied smiling at him.

"Thank you for your company, Emma. I hope I'd see you again." He said as he took her hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss.

She might never see him again…. She impulsively reached out and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I hope so too," She whispered before turning around and returning to the forest.

He stood there speechless, in awe, his hand on his cheek.

He had to come back.

/

"I tell you, brother, this looks suspicious." He said to Liam again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Killian. Why would King George lie to us?" Liam asked.

"Look at that plant, it does not look medicinal." Killian continued to press his brother. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"I'll prove it to you," Liam said as he reached for the plant. Killian guessed his intentions and threw himself at him, stopping him. "If you are wrong, brother, you die. I'm not willing to let you play such a high gamble on your life." He spoke with determination.

"And what do you suggest you do?" Liam asked.

"Let's find any living creature we can test this on." Killian suggested.

It wasn't long until the animal they test the plant on collapsed and died. Liam looked at Killian with tears in his eyes, "You saved my life, brother." He said as he clasped his shoulder forcefully and hugged him. "You saved me."

"Aye." Killian replied, his throat closed with emotion. He had almost lost his brother.

/

"The King lied to us!" Liam spoke to his crew as they were back on their sea, still sailing. "We have to be careful as we go back. He won't let us live once he knows we are aware of his true intentions."

An idea formed on Killian's head, "Brother, the last port we visited. King George was never fond of Prince Charming, he might have been the target of all this."

"We need to alert them," Liam said. "We'll send one messenger via land, to reach them as fast as they can and let them know we are coming. Parks, you'll carry the message."

"We should remain at sea in the meantime," Killian suggested, "But we should disguise ourselves and the ship."

"What do you suggest?" Liam asked.

"You won't like it brother… we have to become what we loathe the most. _Pirates_." Killian smirked. "Quickly, change the flag and lose your uniforms! We will hide ourselves until we reach the Enchanted Forest!"

/

Emma was sitting with her mother when her father joined them, a letter in his hands.

"King George is set to attack us." He said.

"How do you know?" Snow asked.

"A deserting sailor from one of his ships came with a message. It seems they were sent on a mission to a strange realm to retrieve a medicinal plant. But it wasn't medicinal, it was poison." David said looking at the letter. "They've managed to escape unharmed but now they fear retaliation from the King. They will try to make it here, but they can be ambushed at any time."

Emma had listened carefully and was now frozen on her spot. _Please no. Please let it be another ship._

"Do you – do you know the name of the ship?" She asked witha shaky voice.

"The_ Jewel of the Realm_." David said. "It has not been spotted anywhere, so they might have already been taken…" He sighed. "I truly hope they can make it to our port."

Emma's heart skipped a beat. _It's him_. _Please let him be safe._

/

"We're being boarded." Killian yelled, his sword on his hand, ready to fight, the leather of his pirate disguise coming in handy to protect himself.

"Protect the ship!" Liam ordered as he ventured to fight the King's army.

It was a vicious fight, gruesome to the core… but they were holding their own, they might make it.

And then Killian spotted the man moving towards his brother, sword lifted above his head.

"Liam!" He shouted as he jumped in front of the man, protecting his brother.

He felt the excruciating pain on his left wrist, his vision blurring and fading away, darkness overtaking him. Her image came to him before blackness was complete.

And he only had one thought. _I should have kissed her_. _If I ever see her again, I'll kiss her._

/

Emma lied in bed, tears coming through her eyes. Days have passed and still no news from the ship.

_Please, please. Let him be safe._

/

"Majesty!" A guard interrupted their breakfast. "A ship has been spotted coming to the docks. They carry no flag, other than the Jolly Roger flag."

"Perhaps it's them." David said as he stood up. "Quickly, let's get to the port, there might be wounded, they might need assistance."

He quickly left the room.

Emma stayed there, thinking. _She had to get to the port_. She had to see with her own eyes.

/

David faced a very battered captain standing in from of him.

"Captain Liam Jones, your majesty." Liam said, squaring himself in salutation.

"Captain, we must thank you." David said. "Your message allowed us to reinforce our frontiers and also evacuate people from villages that could be subject to attacks. You saved many lives."

"We are relieved to hear that, majesty." Liam replied. "It has not been an easy journey. We've had to hide under the pirate flag, disguise ourselves. We were ambushed a few weeks ago." Liam looked away in sadness. "We fought to survive, against our former friends and mates."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain." David offered, his hand clasping Liam's shoulder. "Do you have many wounded? People who need attention?"

"Only a few. Most of us have made it through unharmed." Liam smiled sadly. "I almost died on battle; but my brother saved me at the very last minute. He –he lost his hand while doing it."

"What a brave gesture." David commented.

"We owed him our lives; he was the one suspicious of King George's intentions, the one that told us to warn you, and the one that suggested we hide ourselves as pirates."

"I'd like to meet such a brave and intelligent man, if I may." David asked.

"I'll bring him, your majesty." David commented.

/

Emma remained hidden as her father spoke with a man in uniform. She couldn't hear anything and her eyes searched frantically around, looking for him.

And then she saw a man coming back with the officer that had been talking to his father, dressed in black leather, looking like a pirate. He had dark hair, and his left arm had a brace and a hook at the end. It seemed he had lost a hand in battle. She could not make out his features from the distance. She started to approach them, careful not to be seen as the officer left him to go talk to her father. And then the man in black turned around and she recognized him.

"Killian!" She cried as her feet ran towards him.

He looked at the direction of the scream and he saw her running towards him. A smile appeared on his face and he started running towards her.

"Emma!" He yelled.

They melted in a tight embrace, her arms flying to his neck while his captured her by the waist. His forehead rested on her shoulder.

"I thought you dead…" She whispered in tears.

"I had to come back to you" He replied softly. "I – I never stopped thinking about you, Emma." He said as he looked at her with his intense blue eyes. He cleared his throat, his voice a whisper "Love, I promised myself that if I ever got to see you again, I'd kiss you…"

He looked at her nervously… "May I?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded smiling and he pressed his lips softly to hers. He smiled against her lips; it was everything he thought it would be and more. _This was it_. He tried for the kiss to remain chaste but as he felt her lips responding fervently to his and a small moan escaping her, his emotions took him and in a second he was pressing her tighter against him, his head tilting to kiss her fully, unabashedly.

He heard someone clearing his throat behind him but he really couldn't care about it.

"Killian…" He heard Liam's strained voice.

He broke away from her lips just a brief moment, "I'm a little occupied at the moment, brother." He said without even looking and he resumed kissing Emma, not caring about anything else in the world.

"Lt. Jones!" He heard Liam's commanding voice. "Would you _kindly_ stop this _inappropriate_ behavior towards the _princess of the kingdom_?"

_Princess? Kingdom?_

Killian broke away from Emma's lips and looked at her shocked. She looked at him sheepishly; her swollen lips still a temptation. He turned around to look at Liam, who looked at him in awe, red with shame and another man standing next to him. He had a royal standing and he figured it was King David.

The king cleared his throat "She's my daughter." He said in a firm tone.

/

Killian's jaw dropped in awe as he turned around and looked at Emma.

"You are a princess." He said, his voice shaking.

She nodded and looked at him with her beautiful green eyes.

_A princess. She's a princess. And you… you are not even a Lieutenant anymore. You have no kingdom, you have nothing to offer her. _

His heart broke in that instant. He loved her. He knew the moment he'd kissed her that he loved her. And she was out of reach. He could never have her. He pulled away from her, his eyes turning into cold steel and took a bow.

"My apologies, Your Highness." He said in a cold, detached voice. "I was out of place."

He turned around to look at the King and his brother. "My apologies, Majesty, for my poor judgment. I assure you, it won't happen again."

And with that, he turned around and left. He couldn't keep that cold mask any longer as he felt his heart break and tears coming to his eyes. He had to go away.

/

Liam caught up with him on the nearest tavern. He'd already washed down two tumblers of rum and was nursing the third, a sad look in his eyes.

"I did not know you were acquainted with the heiress of the throne. Let alone _that _acquainted." Liam started sitting next to him, ordering a drink for himself.

"Neither did I, brother." Killian replied, sighing.

"You didn't know?" Liam asked shocked.

"I met her on the forest, the last time we were here." Killian said. "She told me her name was Emma, she walked me to the docks and I thought it was the most beautiful lass I'd ever seen. I thought about her every day of our journey. When we were attacked, when that man cut my hand, before I passed out; she was the last thought on my mind. I wanted to come back to kiss her."

"So that is what you did…"

"Aye. That is what I did…" Killian said, drinking his rum.

"Do you love her?" Liam asked

"I do. Gods, I do." Killian sighed, his voice breaking in despair. "But it doesn't matter, brother. She's a princess, I am nothing."

"Don't say that brother. You are _not_ nothing." Liam said.

Killian lifted his left arm, showing his brace and hook. "I'm a half man, Liam. I have no kingdom, no livelihood, I have deserted my post. She's a _princess._ I cannot offer her the life she deserves. I'd never be able to."

Liam looked at his brother consuming in sorrow and he knew he had to do something.

/

Killian wandered the forest alone, deep in thoughts. He had started doing this; take long walks in the forest, commiserating on his life, reliving that memorable kiss that would be forever etched in his mind.

And then he saw her, sitting in the woods, like last time. She looked up and her face lightened up in a smile.

"Killian!" She said happily.

"Your Highness," He bowed at her and kept her distance. He wanted to run to her, embrace her and never let go, but he knew he couldn't.

"Killian, I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to you…" She said, tears in her eyes. "There was simply no time to tell you. And then everything happened, and I feared for your life, I thought you dead. When I saw you, I just…" She looked at him, and he could see the love in her eyes.

He slowly approached her and lifted his hand to dry a tear that was running down her cheek.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." He confessed. "You are all I think about."

He was taken aback when she kissed him forcefully and he tried to resist, but he couldn't. He wanted her, he needed her so much that the succumbed to his need and kissed her back, trapping her in his arms.

He finally broke the kiss, resting her forehead against hers. "I cannot do this, not like this, not when I don't get to have you forever. I couldn't resist it." He said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't want to belong to anyone but you." She whispered.

"I'm nothing, Emma." He said, tears in his eyes.

/

"Your Majesty requested to see me." Liam said as he saluted David.

"Yes, Captain Jones, thank you for agreeing to my request." David said. "I have a proposition for you: I need more officers like you in my kingdom. I'd be honored if you'd consider being my part of my Counsel and take a post in my Royal Navy."

"I'm honored your majesty, and I don't deserve such praise." Liam bowed. "I'll work hard to earn it."

"I have no doubt you will." David smiled. "First order: King George has attacked one of our friend's kingdom. Their daughter was lucky to escape and she's staying with us. Her parents have been made George's captives. I need to you start planning a mission to recover them; we have to reunite Belle and her parents. You'll find more information in the library."

"I'll start immediately, Majesty." Liam said saluting the king. As he was about to leave, he felt he had to say something else.

"Majesty," He started hesitantly, "My brother, Killian, he saved my life me twice. He's a man of honor and it seems he loves your daughter."

David looked at Liam with attention. Liam took a deep breath and continued. "I know I have no right to ask for anything, and it pains me to insult your majesty like this, but he's all the family I have, and all I care about is his happiness. I know it might be an empty attempt, but I had to try. He loves her, and he fought his way back to her."

Liam bowed shortly with his head and left the room, leaving David lost in his thoughts.

/

Liam was lost in his thoughts as he walked in the castle corridors, heading to the library. He did not realize someone was coming until he bumped directly into another body, sending someone to the floor.

"My apologies!" He replied lifting his head and he froze at the sight of a beautiful lass, with brown hair and blue eyes. A book had fallen on the floor next to her.

"Please do not worry. I was reading a book and I did not see that someone was coming." She replied.

Liam hurried to pick up the book for her and then offered her his hand to assist. When she took it, he felt the warmth spread through him and he smiled at her.

"I'm Liam Jones, Captain of his Majesty's Navy." He said as he bowed.

"I'm Belle." She replied, taking the book that he handed to her. "Where were you going?"

"To the library. I needed to review some documentation." He said.

"I'm headed the same way." She said.

"Would you allow me to escort you, Your Highness?" Liam asked hopefully.

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "Lead the way, Captain."

_Princess Belle. Oh brother, how I understand you now._

/

Emma was sitting on her window seat in her bedroom, overlooking the castle grounds.

"Emma…" Her father said. "We need to talk, sweetheart."

"I'm not in the mood, father." She replied sadly.

"You can't continue like this, Emma." David said. "You have to go out, get some fresh air."

"Dad, please." Emma said in tears. "Let me stay here for a while. I don't feel like going out; or taking fresh air."

"Is this about that officer?" David ventured. "Killian?"

Emma nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes."

"Although your little encounter in the port is not something I'd like to be reminded of, you've never looked at anyone like that before." David said. He looked at his daughter and sighed "Do you love him, Emma?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know it's silly, I barely know him…"

"I barely knew your mother…" David replied, a small smile on his lips.

/

Killian fidgeted with his fake hand nervously. He didn't want to come to the ball, he didn't want to run into Emma and witness her dancing with princes and suitors. But Liam had insisted: he was sailing the next day on a mission to rescue Belle's parents from their captivity and he wanted to spend time with his brother.

Or so he claimed, but he had left Killian alone and was now escorting Belle to the dance floor. Killian couldn't blame him. It was clear his brother was taken with the princess and considering his position in the King's Counsel, he was able to court her if he wanted to. Killian smiled sadly and decided to leave the ball. He wouldn't stay any longer in here. He didn't want to see Emma. Not like this.

He heard a voice calling behind him. "Lieutenant Jones…"

He turned around to find King David looking amicable at him. Emma was standing next to him. She looked beautiful in a green gown, her hair in a delicate braided style and a silver tiara. Gods, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He pulled out of his daze and took a bow.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." He saluted.

"I've been meaning to summon you, Lieutenant." David said. "I needed to have a conversation with you."

Killian swallowed and looked at the King. "Yes, Majesty."

"Oh, I guess now it's as good time as any." David said. "Your brother and most of his crew have spoken of your bravery during that terrible expedition and many have stated that they owe you their lives, directly. I'm in need of more men like you in my service, Lieutenant. Would you consider a position in the Royal Academy, teaching our young officers? This will eventually mean a promotion to Captain, of course."

Killian looked at him shocked. The King was offering him a position in the Navy. It was a teaching position, but he would still be an officer. He could even become Captain. He would serve the kingdom. He would have honor.

"Majesty, I don't deserve such praise. Or such position. But I'll work hard to earn it." He replied proudly.

"Your brother said something similar to me when I asked him to be in my Counsel." David replied. "If you can get them to be a tenth of the officer you are, I'd be satisfied."

Killian dared to look at Emma, who was smiling at him.

"Emma…" David said. "I don't believe Lieutenant Jones has been in the castle before. Why don't you show him around?" He smiled at his daughter and looked at Killian, "The gardens are beautiful this time of the year."

Killian looked as the king took his daughter's hand and handed her to him. Emma laced her hand in his arm and smiled.

"It will be my pleasure." She said as she took Killian through the doors.

/

Emma walked in silence through the gardens, Killian by her side. Neither had spoken a word, but the moment they were out the doors, he had reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers and he had never let go.

When they finally reached a secluded spot, he turned around to look at her, drinking her beauty with his eyes.

"Emma…" He whispered.

"Killian," She said, her free hand reaching his face, caressing him. "I've missed you." She confessed.

"I've missed you too, lass." He replied smiling. "I- I can't help it, Emma. I know I have no right, I know that I'm beneath you but I-" He took a deep breath, "I love you, Emma."

He could see the tears in her eyes as a bright smile painted her face, "I love you too, Killian." She replied. "And don't you dare to say you are beneath me. You fought bravely; you saved this kingdom from what would have been an unfair war."

"I'm still a plain officer, a teacher." Killian said. "You deserve more than this."

"I don't…" She said, "I deserve to be with the one I love, and that is you."

He let go of her hand and his hand traveled to her face, cradling in her hair. "I've loved you from the moment I met you and if you let me, I'd love you until the day I die." He whispered before pulling her gently to him, kissing her slowly.

And then he felt it again. _This was it._

/

It was a beautiful wedding. No one could deny it. A very happy occasion for the kingdom: witnessing Captain Jones marrying his princess. After all, their love story was epic: how they had fallen in love, how much he had fought to come back to her, how brave he'd always acted until he finally won her heart and her parents' approval.

Killian stood smiling happily and then someone hugged his waist from behind. His hand covered hers.

"Are you happy, Captain?" Someone whispered in his ear.

He turned around, his arms circling Emma's waist as she put her arms on his neck. He started to sway slowly, dancing on the spot with her.

"Of course I am, love. Weddings are very happy occasions indeed." He said as he pulled her tighter to him. "After all, it's not every day that one can see his brother marrying a princess." He smirked at her.

They both turned around to look at Liam and Belle, dancing in the middle of the room, enraptured in each other.

"They make a lovely couple." Emma smiled.

"I only have one problem with all this…" Killian said.

"What is it?"

"He beat me to it." Killian whispered in her ear and he pulled away slowly. "I've been meaning to ask for a long time now, love…." He said as he showed her a ring, a bright smile in his face. "Emma, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered as he slowly put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
